philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Popstar TV: Teenage Puppy
In this episode, Sarah gets accidentally injected with an injection of puppy plasma which turns him into a puppy. Plot Sarah Geronimo and Friends are all set to leave for the jellyfishing convention in ucalaly bottem this weekend. Not being able to take Puppy, Sarah leaves Puppy in Gabby's responsibility. Lying that he will do it to get Sarah Geronimo and Friends to leave, he sits in a lounge chair for the whole weekend, ignoring Puppy. When Sarah gets back, Gabby remembers Puppy. However, when he goes to get Puppy, he finds him very sick. Realizing that something is wrong, Sarah quickly calls a local veterinarian. He comes over to Geronimo's house, and gives SpongeBob a syringe full of snail plasma. SpongeBob while trying to inject Gary, is accidentally injected with snail plasma and turns into a puppy. Possibly seeking help, he goes over to Geronimo's house, but Concepcion is terrified of snail Sarah Geronimo, and makes a mess of his house. Amongst the chaos, Gabby Concepcion accidentally injects himself with the plasma, turning him into a puppy as well. The episode ends with Snail Gabby and Sarah and Puppy barking and arfing the song "Blow the man down" on top of a fence. JC De Vera, annoyed by this, throws a boot at Gabby. 'Time cards shown' *3 Days Later 'Time/Date:' *November 4, 5, 6, (MLK weekend) *Friday *Saturday *Sunday **1:35 PM: Gabby tries to feed Gary **1:40 PM: Sarah Geronimo and Friends come back. 'Cast' *Sarah Geronimo *Gabby Concepcion as Sarah's dad *Mommy Divine-Geronimo as Sarah's mom *Ezekiel Gabriel *Sunshine Grace *JC De Vera *Wendell Ramos as Doctor 'Songs' *''On Top of the World'' (Rachel Bearer) - Sarah Geronimo *''Blow the Man Down'' (In meowing chorus in the end of the episode) Quotes *Sarah: (Puppy is on his exercise wheel) Exercise oras over, Puppy. (Takes him off the wheel) We don't want you getting too thin. (holds up a squishy, green ball) Dito, boy. Fetch! (He throws the ball. Puppy goes after it. Slowly. While waiting, Sarah takes out a newspaper and starts reading. When morning arrives, Puppy crawls over to him and spits out the ball) *Puppy: Arf *Sarah: Huh? (he sees the ball on the floor) Good job, Puppy! Mahal kita, Puppy. Puppy, Puppy, Puppy, Puppy, Puppy, Puppy, Puppy. (he scratches Puppy's chin, which makes him purr. Puppy climbs up on Sarah) Pa Ba, boy! (Friends enters, jellyfishing net in hand) *Friends: (dancing) Sarah! Handa na ba kayo? Handa ka na ba kayo? Handa ka na kayo? *Sarah: For what? *Friends: The annual jellyfish convention in Ukulele Bottom ngayong weekend! So, handa na ba kayo o ano? *Sarah: That was ngayong weekend? Hindi pumunta, I don't have anyone to take care of Gary! (Gabby knocks on the door. Sarah opens) *Gabby: Would you please stop leaving your undergarments on my front lawn?! *Sarah: Gabby, panood ng Puppy ngayon weekend? *Gabby: Anong Puppy? *Sarah: Hindi si Puppy. Puppy. He's my pet puppy. (shows Puppy to Gabby) kumusta! (Puppy is drooling) *Gabby: Yuck. Ang actually care for that thing? *Sarah: Mahal kita puppy! *Gabby: Well, I don't. Get somebody else. (walks off) *Sarah: I guess we can't go away ngayon weekend pagkatapos na lahat, Friends. (Gabby stops walking away and reverses his steps) *Gabby: Go away? You mean, may nonood ng Puppy, you guys will be gone LAHAT may weekend? *Sarah: Actually, Tatlong-araw weekend *Gabby: As in, hindi dito sa Tatlong araw? *Sarah: Yeah, but you've already said you can't do it. We understand. *Friends: Don't feel bad, Gabby. Ang tatlong lahat can still have our own jellyfish convention ng bahay. *Gabbyy: I changed my mind. May deserve a weekend away. *Card: 3 days later... (Gabby sizzling) *Sarah: (Looking in mirror) Look ako never better. (Starts to inflate and deflate) I'm OK Gabby said I'm fine. (Eyes starts to pop out of head) AHHHHHH!!!! (Eyes are reshaped) Puppy I'm fine.(Bends down on his nose) Eh you see. (Arms Shrivel up) That's O.K. I'm a lefty anyway. (Legs shrivel up) Now hindi bumili ng bagong shoes. (Body stretches and a hump forms and a ping is heard) Ahh!!! I take it back Puppy. (Hump with pants starts to rise) Something may mali ako......ow (smiles and crosses eyes and the hump is fully grown). *Gabby: Sarah, I already told ya… you're gonna be just FI-AH-AH-I-GAH! *Sarah: Arf, arf, arf! *Gabby: Aha-ha! Sarah! Oh, Neptune, anong tapos? It's all your fault. Okay. All right. Okay, get it together Gabby! *Sarah: Arf, arf! Arf, arf! Arf, arf, arf! Arf, arf! *Puppy: (sings) Arf, arf, arf, arf, arf… *Sarah: (sings) …arf, arf, arf, arf, arf. *Gabby: (sings) Arf, arf, arf, arf, arf, arf. *Puppy: (sings) Arf, arf, arf, arf, arf… *Sarah: (sings) …arf, arf, arf, arf, arf. *Gabby: (sings) Arf, arf, arf, arf, arf, arf, arf. *Puppy: (sings) Arf, arf, arf, arf, arf *JC De Vera (in pajamas wearing a bathrobe): Anong ang clam up? (throws shoe to Gabby) *Gabby: Arf, arf—oof! *Puppy: (sings) Arf, atf, arf, arf arrff! *Sarah: (sings) …arf. *Gabby: (singing) arf ff aff aff. 'See also' *Popstar TV *Sarah Geronimo *TV5 *Viva Television *Viva Entertainment *Radio Popstar *List of programs broadcast by TV5